Drabbles of Camelot
by DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: Here are my lovely thought's dribbling...yeah that sounds gross. 8 - Break Up : Morgause and Cendred break up.
1. Big Mistake

**A/N: So I seem to have a thing for writting drabbles at the moment I've written quite a few but haven't posted them but after I wrote this one I had to find out what people thought about it. So... As always for me No Slash.**

**Words: 101 (So close) **

**Title: Big Mistake**

"You are hereby banished from Camelot and return on the pain of death." Arthur stated with a calm ease but it was obvious to everyone he was angry and feeling betrayed.

"But Arthur…" Merlin started mouth hanging open.

"It's Your Majesty or Sire to you now Sorcerer." Arthur spat, Merlin felt a sinking feeling in his chest but it was soon replaced with anger.

"Fine, Good day, _Sire_" Merlin hissed, spinning on his heel Merlin marched out of the court room an eerie sense of power about him.

"I have a feeling that making Merlin angry was a big mistake mate"


	2. Mead

**A/N: Hi, Back again... 2nd drabble and I'm pretty proud of it :) **

**Words: 99 (Oh so close)**

**Genre: Humor **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The hill was large and rocky, stones jutting out at odd intervals and it was almost a sheer drop from above, almost like a cliff but smaller but also somehow, more dangerous. At this moment barrels were rolling down this cliff like hill at an amazing pace, slamming into rocks with sharp tips and piercing holes in the surface of the barrel, causing a sticky, brown liquid to pour out, it had a sharp and distinct smell about it, one a certain knight could recognize very easily.

"That's my mead! Arthur Pendragon King or not I will kill you!"


	3. Common Standing

**Hello! I'm back again with another Drabble, not sure about this one, not my best. Anyways please read and review and yeah thanks to everyone whose reviewed means alot! Oh yeah I forgot these on the first two so let's put it out there now, I do not own Merlin, if I did Uther Pendragon...let's just leave it there before something bad happens eh?**

**Words: 100 (Oh yeah!)**

**Genre: I have no idea...**

* * *

Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and King Arthur, Knights of Camelot or as some know them, the Knights of the Round Table. And in a time like this, Camelot's people look to them. When their homes are burning, when the family's dying they look to them but the knights of the round table and King Arthur himself don't only look to each other but they also look to a serving boy and subconsciously they whole of Camelot does too, in a time of need everyone looks to the one man to save them, all of Camelot shares one common standing…Merlin.


	4. Camelot

**A/N: Here's another one, I really don't know what happened while I was writting this one, bored I supposed. I tried to make it less crackish I suppose but it didn't turn out to well. Anyways please Read and Review! **

**Words: 164 (Yeah I know tiny bit over right? :P)**

**Genre: Lightheartedness. (Thats not even a Genre, eh well it is now)**

* * *

**Camelot**

The sounds of Camelot in the morning is something that some people wish to relish in, believing it to be a beautiful wake up call for every morning while others hate it, thinking it a ratchet and just wishing they could sleep for longer. It was the sounds of horses waking from their slumber, scuffing their hooves on the cobblestones and tossing their manes, it was the sound of people beating the dust out of their clothing and collecting water from the wells, it was the sound of dogs barking as they woke, chickens clucking, roosters crowing, it was the sound of peasants getting prepared for their day. It was the sound of the living, the sound of people with busy and different lives all working together as one, to help make Camelot a better place. All having a normal and generally easy life.

Well besides all the evil magic users of course, god forbid them to have a normal everyday life in Camelot.


	5. Pathetic Chains

**A/N: Hello again Merlin Fans...he If you've seen the video diarys you'll understand that, I can't be the only one to read Merlin Fans in Bradley James' voice. :D Anyway's not too happy with this one either, Another stab at humor.**

**Words: 104 (Four off seriously)**

**Genre: Humor (Sort of)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin, boo.**

* * *

**Pathetic Chains**

"It's either you give me Camelot and Merlin lives or you keep Camelot and Merlin will never see another day" Morgana cackled in delight at the horror struck face of Arthur Pendragon and his knights.

"Come on now Arthur, choose." Morgana said impatiently, never one for waiting.

"Let me make it easier for you" Merlin suggested from behind her, but not as far away as she would've liked, bringing a pot down on her head she crumbled to the floor.

The knights and Arthur looked at him in amazement and amusement, "She really needs new chains they're far too easy to get out of."


	6. Rock a bye baby

**_A/N: Hello again! I need a new thing to say in these notes but anywho, I know what your thinking, maybe. There is no wa in hell the is a drabble and your right, it is over 200 words so...sorry. But it wouldn't leave me alone! Anyways have a guess who it's about. And please read and review but if your already reading this I suppose you'd be reading the drabble/not drabbles. Off topic, on with the drabble/story/songfic even._**

**_Words: 204 (See?!)_**

**_Genre: Angst_**

**_Disclaimer: I depressingly do not own Merlin._**

**_Songficish alert!_**

* * *

**_Rock a bye baby._**

_Rock a bye baby…_

The small wooden boat rocked gently beneath her, she could just feel it, dancing on the edge of death.

_On the tree top…_

A small smile graced her face as she heard the song her mother used to sing floating around her, she knew it was just memories but it was comforting all the same.

_When the wind blows…_

Wind blew her brown hair out of place, covering her beautiful and peaceful face.

_The cradle will rock…_

The gentle swaying of the boat was slipping away, the feel of the flowers and grass on her skin disappearing.

_And when the bough breaks…_

She was clinging to the last of her living life, not wanting to leave this beauty behind.

_The cradle will fall…_

Her soul and spirit leapt out of her body just as it burst into flames, watching as a spirit above, she smiled down at her lover.

_And down will come baby…_

Her lover sunk to his knee's trembling as he watched his love sink, little did he know she was watching him from above, sighing sadly.

_Cradle…_

The boat sank into the watery depths, taking everything with it, her body, soul and her lover's heart.

_And all._


	7. Guards

**A/N: Hey sorry I disappeared but I don't think anyone noticed...anyways, This one just kind of appeared in my head...yeah like most things do...anyway it's humorous I think anyway and mostly Dialoge but some other stuff as well. Um Read and Review please and Enjoy! :D**

**Words: 105 (It was 100 but I had change something...)**

**Genre: Humor :D**

**Disclaimer : Merlins not mine...lucky for alot a Merlin Charcters I think.**

* * *

"Hey, Mike?"

"What is it now Dean?"

"Well, we're guards aren't we?"

"Yes Dean, is that all?"

"No, I mean, shouldn't we be you know guarding something?"

Mike looked around and spotted a flask full of mead.

"We are Dean, see." Mike pointed to the flask of mead and Dean's eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"I suppose we are, aren't we?"

"Yeah, and no one's gotten away with taking this mead ALL night."

"Yeah! So we're pretty good guards then aren't we?"

"Some of the best Dean." Mike sighed and settled into sleep soon followed by Dean.

That night a flask of mead was stolen.


	8. Break Up

**A/N: Hello, I disappeared, did ya notice? Anyway, this one came from bored during the holidays and finding a Fanfiction Prompt thing...oh the fun. This one was something like 'A major villian and a minor villan break up.' It could have been something different but it doesn't matter now!**

**Genre: Humour**

**Words: 100 (Party!)**

**Read and Review please! Oh and give me some Idea's for more! I loved writting this laughing the whole time!**

* * *

"But Morgause, you need me!" Cendred cried running out of the castle, in front of him was a tall blonde looking decidedly evil.

"I no longer need your services Cendred; you were horrible in bed too." Morgause added on laughing slightly.

"I can fix that!" He cried hopefully but Morgause just shook her head, "Face it Ced, its over. We're no good for each other."

"This is because of Morgana isn't it?" Cendred shouted grasping at straws.

"Morgana and I have no interest for each other Cendred, I'm leaving." Morgause huffed indignantly.

"No come back Morgs baby I love you."


End file.
